The Three Stooges
by LatinClover
Summary: The duo become a trio, Sherlock meets his match, Caitlin meets hers, with them both being clueless in relationships John is there to save the day...and to blog about it... M for language and sexual references
1. Chapter 1

It was around 12 am in Baker street, London and was a surprisingly hot day even for summer, so it was a great day to make some changes in her life, and that's exactly what Caitlin did. Today was a new start for her, she was leaving behind her past, the nightmares and the memories and was starting her new life in 221c in Baker street, as a physical anthropologist, she was excited, yet nervous, unlike most people Caitlin's mind worked different, she could analyse every detail and remember it, which come in handy with her drawing as she loved art, she could read people like a book, it was a trait she got of her mother, along with her fiery temper and her naturally beautiful looks.

She placed the last box on the floor and sighed, this was needed, although her horse may not be too happy about the move, she grinned.

''Knock knock dear'' Caitlin was snapped back to reality and spun around to see a little old woman, she smiled ''hello mrs Hudson''.

''I see you're all moved in now, i bet you're knackered'' she chimed, stepping in through the door.

''Yes i am, i think I'm going to take a break'' Caitlin replied, sitting down on the new sofa.

''Ooh that's great! as i want you to meet the boys upstairs'' she grabbed Caitlin's hand and dragged her up the stairs to 221b, she halted at the door, grinning from ear to ear, and walked in, not even thinking to knock, ''Boys! come here!'' she waltzed in calling out to the what seemed empty flat.

Caitlin tiptoed in behind the old woman, looking around the flat, seeing the moose head with headphones she grinned, _someone must have a good sense of humour _she thought just before she was snapped back to reality by two figures coming into view, a shorter man, who was looking pretty pissed at the moment and then there was a taller man, he was a little more dressed up than the shorter man, in a purple shirt, _god that looks good on him_ she thought, Caitlin ran her eyes up to her hair, it was a dark curly mess yet it suited him, and those cheekbones! they look sculpted, she was too busy taking in this man's every detail to notice his gaze up on her until she met his icy blue eyes.

For the first time in her life she felt speechless, she just kind of stood there, not knowing what to do.

John decided to break the awkward silence ''ahem…John Watson..Doctor Watson..actually'' John smiled at her making her relax a little more.

''Caitlin O'Neill'' she replied, feeling her confidence rushing back to her.

She turned back to the taller man who was still gazing upon her, ''and you are…?'' she questioned, slightly annoyed he was staring at her.

Sherlock looked at her, she was about average height, must of been in her late 20's, her hair was a dark brown, long and curly, she had next to no make up on and yet she looked unusually pretty especially her dark brown eyes, they stood out to him, so easy yet so hard to read.

John rolled his eyes at his lanky friend, clearly understanding what was going on, ''uh.. that's Sherlock Holmes, you will have to excuse his shitty _behaviour'' _John spat that last word, _so that's why he's pissed_ she grinned.

''Why are you smirking?'' a cool voice broke the silence, she looked up to see Sherlock asked her a question.

''Because i know you're trying to figure me out'' her smirk widened.

''Well well, aren't you clever'' he drawled, rolling his eyes.

She crossed her arms ''go on then, _deduce_ me'' she dared him with her eyes, not once breaking the eye contact.

Sherlock grinned, he loved a challenge.

He stared at her, ''You're in your late 20's, you have moved from the west, your slang in your accent gives that away, you are sporty, by the looks of your toned legs and rear it's a sport which involves them muscles mostly, so horse riding and by the looks of your hands you are a musician'' he finished, grinning from ear to ear upon seeing her face, but that slowly faded when he saw her smirk return, he groaned ''what did i get wrong?''.

''I'm not a musician, i'm an artist, and i am very surprised you got that i ride from checking out my ass, yet i also do other sports, but i mostly train at the gym'' she winked and laughed upon seeing John's expression, ''you checked out her ass?! i don't know wether to be surprised or annoyed!'' he moaned at Sherlock, who just merely rolled his eyes.

''So you are an artist..what an interesting job..'' he mused, sarcasm dripping off every word.

Caitlin laughed ''no! oh _mr Holmes_!'' she teased stepping closer towards them ''i'm a physical anthropologist, I'm working with barts'' she smirked at seeing his surprised face, and John's, well that was just a picture.

''You're the new member?!'' John questioned, his voice getting higher with every note.

''Yup'' she simply said.

''Did they tell you who you would be assigned with for cases?'' he questioned again, shooting Sherlock a sideways glance.

''Uh.. kinda, because my mind works differently, they like to call it _photogenic_, they said i'd be with another 2 people, a doctor and a…consulting….detective..'' she trailed off, oh no, how could she not know?! she was teamed with them! _permanently._

Sherlock grinned, ''welcome to the team, Caitlin'' placing his hands together.

''Lesterade has already me a case for us to look over, come up her tonight at 6, we will need to go over it before we head to it tomorrow'' he stated before turning on his heel and walking off.

Caitlin smirked ''don't bother with the food, i don't eat when I'm working''.

John's face dropped once more, it was like another Sherlock ''am i the only normal one here?!'' he moaned.

In unison both Sherlock and Caitlin turned around ''normals boring..'' and at the last word being said both looked at each other, smirking.

Caitlin turned on her heel, ''i'll be here at 6'' and walked out the door.

Sherlock stood there, staring at the door she just exited, a faint grin on his face.

John spotted this ''oh my god, you like her don't you!''

Sherlock's usual emotionless face came back ''what no, don't be absurd!''

John laughed, '' you do! you fancy her!'' .

Sherlock merely rolled his eyes and walked back to his experiment.

_Hi guys, i'm taking a hiatus from my stubborn love fic, as i want to get this story going!_

_please be nice, it's my first sherlock fanfic._

_rate and review? thanks :)_


	2. Chapter 2

The day had finally come to an end when 6pm come around and Caitlin was already on her way up to 221b, climbing those stairs was horrible but at least it would keep her legs toned! She arrived at the door and brought her hand up to knock the door but before her hand connected with the door a voice interrupted.

''Don't knock, just come in'' the deep voice ordered. Caitlin raised her eyebrow and walked in a little baffled, ''I could of been anyone, how did you know it was me?'' she questioned, getting slightly irritated when she saw Sherlock roll his eyes in response to her question. ''You have heavy footsteps, probably heavier than John's but then again, that's not hard he is only small'' he groaned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world which received a grin from Caitlin as she heard John muttering to himself about how much of a arrogant dick Sherlock is in his room.

Caitlin sat on the sofa watching as Sherlock and John both placed themselves in their usual chairs.''What is the case then? I haven't got all night, Sherlock'' Caitlin pushed, she may of only been in London a day or two but now she was settled she was eager to start work on her first case. Sherlock flashed a quick look over to John who was watching him just as curious as Caitlin, he rolled his eyes ''have you heard of a little thing called patience?'' he moaned, Sherlock did not take kindly to being gritted her teeth ''actually,no, i haven't just like my short temper i am very short in patience, so _hurry_'' she spat, locking her eyes with his, daring him to say one more thing to piss her off. ''The case isn't anything special, just a murder that happened in early hours of this morning'' Sherlock sat back in his chair, dismissing the glare she was giving him. ''Really? that's it? there isn't anything more challenging? this is a case I'd expect John to do!'' she cried in frustration, running her hands through her hair, ''hey! I may not be as bright as you two but I'm perfectly capable to do a difficult case!'' John huffed, crossing his arms which just received a grin from Sherlock's direction.

Caitlin sighed ''alright, i suppose it's a starting case, where is the body?'' she sat up on the sofa. Sherlock placed his hands together ''excellent and it's already at the morgue, we better get going if we want an early start!'' Sherlock jumped up, grabbed his coat and was headed for the stairs before either Caitlin or John could process it.

After a short, cramped cab ride the trio arrived at the morgue, Sherlock was bounding up the stairs with the other two not too far behind. Sherlock bounded through the doors into the cold room ''MOLLY YOUR ASSISTANCE IS NEEDED'' Sherlock called waltzing up to the nearest table, not too long after a very tired John and Caitlin trail through the door, gasping for breath. ''Damn, couldn't you for once not run off?'' Caitlin gasped between each breath, ''yeah, it's amazing, how much stamina you actually have'' John huffed, sitting on the nearest stool, Caitlin grinned ''yeah, I wish I had that much stamina, i could ride for hours'', Sherlock shot a glance in her direction rolling his eyes in response to John laughing, ''_Not like that_, get your mind out the gutter, John!'' Caitlin laughed. ''Ride?'' Caitlin was snapped back to normality when the small voice interrupted their laughter, Caitlin turned around to see a woman not much smaller than herself staring at her, looking a little baffled.

''Oh er, not like that'' Caitlin giggled stepping back to Sherlock's side, a little startled that this woman appeared out of no where, John stifled a laugh ''I didn't hear Sherlock complaining'' he smirked. Sherlock rolled his eyes once more ''John now is not the time to discuss how long my stamina would last, is it?'' he stood up, placing his hand on Caitlin's shoulder, which received a strange look from Molly, ''Caitlin, this is Molly Hooper, Molly this is Caitlin O'Neill'' Sherlock introduced them both then sat back down, slowly sliding his hand of her shoulder.

Caitlin was shocked by his soft touch, and the fact he _actually _touched her, she looked back up to the small woman who was still staring at her ''Nice to meet you'' she smiled. ''Now is not the time for introductions, I need to see that body!'' Sherlock demanded, verging on sounding a little whiny, which just received a grumble from John about being childish and impatient.

After a few minutes of examining the body Sherlock looked up to Caitlin who was still eyeing the body closely, he smirked ''care to deduce first?'' he walked around and whispered to her, which not only received a open mouth from John, but Molly as well, Caitlin looked up to see him towering over her with a genuine looks on his face. ''Uh, ok'' she stood tall trying to get a better view ''by the looks of things, cause of death was by knife, one clean cut to the neck, who ever did this knew what they were doing and by the size of the blade it looks like a butchers knife, so a butcher or someone who has access to them'' she finished by swiping her hands together. ''Very good, but you missed some details'' he smirked, clearly loving it that he gets to correct her. Caitlin raised an eyebrow ''care to elaborate?'' Sherlock stepped behind her leaning over with her to examine the body closer, not realising how close either of them were, he extended his finger to her arm '' first one is a small needle wound, too big to be drugs, and by the coloration it's horse tranquilliser, and she has some odd bruises formed on her lower wrist, although I've not the foggiest idea how they got there'' Sherlock exclaimed, getting frustrated that he couldn't work the last injury out.

While they were deducing they were ignorant to the looks they were receiving, John and Molly just stared on, not ever seeing Sherlock so close to someone, well, that was living that is. John slipped his phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture, Molly turned to him ''what are you doing?'' curiosity taking over, even though it pained her, ''taking a picture, Lestrade needs to see this, also good for the blog'' John what seemed like hours of inspecting the body the trio headed back to Bakers street to discuss their findings.


	3. Chapter 3

''I'm telling you,she killed herself!'' Caitlin growled, running her hands through her curly,brown hair. It was around 12am now and she was getting tired and impatient, she _needed _her sleep.

''I just don't understand how you could come up with such a theory!'' Sherlock spat, waving his hands about frantically ''John, tell her!'' her cried, switching his gaze from Caitlin to him.

''I'm with Caitlin on this one, she has her own blood on her hands!'' John replied, rubbing his hands together knowing what strop Sherlock had to come next.

Sherlock grumbled at John for siding with Caitlin and leant back in to his chair, desperately searching each picture and piece of evidence for answers, his eyes scanning each inch so precisely you could almost see the cogs turning in his passed in silence when Sherlock jumped up and gasped ''I'VE GOT IT'' breaking the silence around them.

Caitlin and John's brows furrowed in unison looking on to Sherlock for answers, it was Caitlin who piped up first.

''Well detective, _how?_'' she drawled, sarcasm dripping off each word.

Sherlock's eyes lit up while a grin formed on his face ''I really can't see how you missed it, really, aren't you meant to be the smart one?'' .

Caitlin was about to retaliate but John got there first ''_Sherlock, _don't be a dick'' he scowled.

Caitlin smirked ''thank you John but i can defend myself, even from arrogant detectives'' bringing her gaze to Sherlock's who was staring at her intently and smirking, even though she just insulted him.

''So, smart ass, how did this woman die? come on Sherlock, amaze me'' she smirked.

''She was forced to kill herself'' Sherlock sat back down in his chair.

John laughed ''what? how? there is no way!''.

Caitlin's eyes widened ''wait, no Sherlock is right!'' she whispered snapping her gaze to Sherlock who was sat there looking a little too smug for her liking.

John's laughing subsided ''really?'' .

''How did I not see this? that knife wound by her chest is what killed her! how did I miss that!?'' Caitlin growled, pissed that Sherlock's ego was growing by the minute.

John's face fell ''but what about the one across her knock?''.

Sherlock sat up in his char ''see, this is where it gets interesting! that is a cover up, the killer done that once she was dead, he isn't obviously comfortable with getting his own hands dirty''.

''So we have a murderer that doesn't actually touch his own victims until they are dead?'' John questioned, growing more confused by the minute.

''Exactly'' Sherlock and Caitlin stated in unison, looking at each other, shocked.

Caitlin looked at her watch ''oh god, it's 1am''.

She pulled herself up off the sofa,stretching her limbs, ''I'm off now, got to be up early tomorrow'' she moaned.

''Why?'' John questioned, Lestrade wouldn't want her in until noon earliest.

''Gym, got to stay fit now haven't I?'' she smirked, walking towards the door.

Beep beep beep beep beep beep

''Ugh, 7am already..'' Caitlin groaned, dragging herself out of her bed.

10 minutes later and Caitlin was heading towards the local gym when she received a text, how strange, this early in the morning, she brought her Phone out from her pocket and swiped her finger across the screen, unlocking it to unveil Sherlock's number, she smiled.

It read _'__**'still dark out be aware, next time be quiet when cursing you will wake the whole building -SH'' **_.

She bit the inside of her cheek silently cursing at herself, she had a little bit of a cursing problem and it seemed to be worse in the mornings, she thought for a little while before replying:

''_**Sorry, I'm not a morning person'' **_ she hit send, still smiling at herself, in his own way that was Sherlock's way of saying be careful as well as telling her she has a big mouth.

Caitlin was lost in thought, the walk to the gym was around 10 minutes so she had a lot of time to think, she may of only known Sherlock and John not even a week but she finally was starting to feel a little happy again, after everything she went through she thought she deserved to be happy, the 3 of them had become good friends, John was like a brother yet Sherlock still made her feel confused, when he looked at her her breath would hitch, his touch would send shocks through her, he confused her and that _never_ happened as her mind was her best tool, one minute she wanted to kill him yet in the next she would be drawn to him, well look at him! she thought, he was tall, smart, his eyes were beautiful and he had better cheekbones than her, he was handsome…

No! she couldn't think like that! they were her friends, and she had heard previously Sherlock doesn't date.. but she has seen the way he looks at her, even if it's for a split second, or was she seeing things?

_Thank god that's over_ Caitlin thought to herself walking back out the gym, pulling her hoody back on as she headed back in the direction of Baker street.

She was about 5 minutes into the walk when she felt a presence behind her, not too close but close enough for her to feel someone was there, she quickened her pace not looking back.

''You can quicken your pace all you like, I'm still going to have a little talk with you, miss O'Neill'' a voice came from behind her, making her stop dead in her tracks.

Caitlin panicked, she spun around and threw her first forward, connecting it with the person's nose behind her.

Once she had regained control of herself she stepped back to see a man dressed in a suit, umbrella in one hand, he was a little taller than her, smug look on his face even though he was cupping his nose, _Politician_ she thought.

Caitlin clenched her teeth, that wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

''Well, aren't you a fiery one'' the man growled, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the blood coming from his nose.

''What do you expect sneaking up on a woman?'' she spat.

''Not that, i ensure you'' he moaned.

''How do you know me and what do you want? I have a job to get to'' she pushed, getting rather irritated at the smug man.

''I have connections, and lets say… I'm a friend of Sherlock's shall we?'' he plastered a fake smile on his face.

''That doesn't answer my question and Sherlock doesn't have many friends so i don't believe your bullshit'' she growled.

''I'm here to offer you a job'' he rolled his eyes at the moody woman.

'' what?'' was all Caitlin could say, getting rather bored by the minute.

''I will pay you 2x what you are payed now to spy on Sherlock for me, as I know you are going to be spending a lot of time with him, and I know he has a soft spot for you''.

Caitlin laughed, not believing what she was hearing ''What?! no to the first and no to the second''!

Then it all clicked, the arrogance, the smugness, this man was Sherlock's brother, _Mycroft was it?_

''I'm not spying on your brother, Mycroft'' she smirked at the man's face.

''Well, they were right, you are smart, perhaps you are right for Sherlock'' he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth '' If that will be all, then goodbye'' and she turned on her heel and walked off, _arrogance must run in the family_ she thought.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

''Sherlock! what is with your damn brother?!'' Caitlin growled storming into the apartment.

Sherlock looked up from where he was sat ''please, come in'' he said, rolling his eyes.

John walked over from the kitchen ''Mycroft?'' he questioned the angry woman.

''Yes, who knew arrogance ran in the family'' she growled, raising her arm to inspect the hand she punched him with, to which John spotted the bruised hand and ran over to her aid.

''What happened?!'' .

''Well Mycroft decided to sneak up on me, and let's just say he ended up with a very bloody nose'' she grinned, winking at Sherlock when she spotted his grin.

''Finally, did he ask you to spy on me?'' Sherlock questioned.

''How did you know?'' she questioned, wincing as John tended to her hand.

''He always does it, it's like a test, did you say yes?'' Sherlock eyed her intently, keeping his gaze away from her eyes.

''What? No i said No!'' she protested.

''Shame, we could of split the fee'' he shot her a sarcastic grin, which ended up from a fit of laughter from her and an eye roll from John.

''Well, i know it's early but we could get a head start to the station, Lestrade texted saying they think they have got some suspects'' John intervened, finishing on Caitlin's hand.

Caitlin's eyes lit up, ''great, lets go''.

_Sorry it's not much today, I needed to get this chapter out the way, it was a pointless but needed chapter really._

_review and rate please! _


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock burst through the station doors with John and Caitlin not too far behind clearly eager to start the interview, a few of the detectives including Lestrade, turned around in annoyance of being startled but then again, it was nothing new for Sherlock to do!

''Who are the suspects?'' Sherlock questioned, slowly walking up towards Lestrade who still had his focus on the suspects in the opposite room.

''Suspect,Sherlock, we are only questioning one at a time, slow down a little'' he grumbled in annoyance, Sherlock always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else.

''Yes yes you tell me every time! now stop wasting time and tell me!'' Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Lestrade bit his tongue clearly holding back some insult or remark ''Ethan Richards, 35 years old, work colleague of the woman who was identified as Lucy Barnes''.

Sherlock pressed his hands together and spun to look at Caitlin and John ''wait here and watch how it's really done, not how these useless people do it''.

Sherlock turned to walk off when he felt a hand drag him back and stop him by the shoulder, he turned to see Caitlin smirking ''I don't think so''.

''What?'' he questioned.

''Use your brain, Sherlock, that man is clearly a sleezbag, i thought even you would pick that up, John sure did'' she nudged John, who just nodded, looking smug.

''In a bit of a rush, Sherlock?'' he smirked.

''No i just don't understand why you stopped me to tell me that!'' he growled, stamping his foot.

''I stopped you because i'm going in!'' Caitlin retorted, crossing her arms.

Sherlock's eyes grew wide ''I think not! if that man is as sleazy as you say…'' he began to protest but was swiftly cut off.

''Exactly! we need information, nothing a little charm can't get!'' she smirked, flipping her hair.

John stifled a laugh causing Caitlin to glare at him, which Sherlock replied with a laugh too, causing her glare to snap to him.

''Whats so funny?'' she spat, her brown eyes piercing his blue eyes.

''What charm?'' John laughed.

''What he said'' Sherlock retorted, grinning.

Caitlin's eyes lit up, she took a step towards Sherlock so they were inches apart, she ripped her hair out of its messy bun causing her brown curls to fall around her face, fluttering her eyes noticing a few of the detectives, including Lestrade were now staring.

''I think we both know the answer to that, don't we?'' she grinned, stepping back she undone a button on her denim shirt, so her cleavage was one button away from popping out, normally she hated the attention, but seeing Sherlock trying to stop himself from drooling along with John(who was happy to show, apparently) and a few of the other detectives, it made her laugh.

''I…uh''' Sherlock stammered, for once he didn't know what to say, how could she do this? Caitlin grinned.

She walked in ruffling her hair as she did, she closed the door behind her and she could feel the suspect's eyes burning into her back, she fought back a grin, she was right, once again.

''Staring is going to get us no where, Mr Richards'' she spun around on her heel to face the man.

''Maybe not you'' he grinned, stroking the stubble on his face.

She walked over and placed her hands on the table leaning towards him ''how did you know miss Barnes?''.

''Work colleague'' was all the man said.

''Please, you were more than friends, I can see it in your eyes, friends with benefits?'' she grinned.

''We had a fling a couple of times'' he shrugged.

''She wanted more though, didn't she? I can see the look of irritation, yet regret?'' she questioned, lowering her tone.

''Mh, yeah, you seem to be educated in this topic?'' he questioned, flashing a smirk.

Caitlin grinned ''well i've had to deal with stuff like this before''.

''Speaking from experience then?'' he smirked leaning in to her.

''In sex? depends which way you mean'' she rolled her eyes, hating the fact he was trying to change the topic.

He leant in and put his hands onto of hers, she trailed her eyes down to his hands, _rough, calloused , like mine he must handle horses, especially with those clothes._

Caitlin was about to open her mouth when she heard a bang on the window, rolling her eyes she sighed _Sherlock, the jealous cat._

''Piss off Sherlock!'' she shouted towards the window, she couldn't see though as it was a one way window.

''Sherlock? as in Holmes?'' Ethan grumbled.

''Yep'' Caitlin growled.

''Oooh so what are you? Girlfriend? or part of his fan club or 'gang'?'' he laughed, sitting back into his char.

''What's it to you? and he has a fan club?'' she practically squealed at the end, this would be something she could tease him about.

A smile was beginning to form on her face when the doors burst open with a very embarrassed and pissed off Sherlock walking through.

''Getting a bit off topic here!'' he mumbled walking up to the table.

''Right..right, I'll save that for later'' she sniggered.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and shuffled ''So Mr Richards, what do you do for a living?''.

Caitlin scoffed ''Works with horses, of course''.

Sherlock snapped his gaze to Caitlin and scowled ''How did you deduce that?''.

Caitlin grinned ''Well theres two reasons, one, I have my own horse so can spot a fellow equestrian from a mile off and two, look at him, calloused hands, joggers,boots and a hoody''.

''And how does that signify he is an equestrian, as you say?'' Sherlock huffed.

''Because if we're not wearing tight ass jodhpurs we like to wear loose clothing, you know, It's a nice feeling'' she rolled her eyes in response, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

''Oh please, ho-'' Sherlock started to retort, but was cut off.

''She's right'' Ethan stated.

Sherlock crossed his arms in a huff ''lucky guess''.

''I thought you may of been a rider too'' Ethan added, his eyes darkening.

''How so?'' Caitlin braced herself for any remark that was about to come.

''Your ass'' he sat back and snook a glance to Sherlock, who did not look pleased in the slightest, ''but you knew that''.

''So I've been told before'' she sighed, running her hands through her hair.

''So, what involvement did you have with miss barnes?'' Sherlock questioned, swiftly changing the subject.

''Like i said, colleague, didn't have much to do with the horses, handled the drugs side of things'' Ethan shrugged.

''Like, Tranquillisers?'' Caitlin questioned.

''They aren't needed much but yes, when needed.'' he added.

''What yard did you both work for?'' Caitlin questioned, while Sherlock looked on looking a little dumbfounded with all the horse talk.

''Longstone'' was all he said.

Caitlin's face fell and her eyes grew dark, she lent over and placed her hands firmly on the table, inching her face towards his.

''So you remember?'' Ethan grinned.

Sherlock grew alarmed at the sight and stepped towards Caitlin ''remember what?''.

''That yard shut down years ago, It can't be'' she growled.

''So people thought, It never really was'' he shrugged.

''Remember what?'' Sherlock added, getting louder and more irritated.

''How did you know I'd know the place?'' she questioned, many emotions plastering her face all at once.

'' Your name is well known, clinics? connections? people?'' Ethan grinned, knowing he was getting to her.

''That doesn't answer my question'' she growled once again.

''Don't worry, he moved a long time ago'' he smirked.

Caitlin turned towards Sherlock ''I've got all i need, lets go'' and with that said she turned on her heel to walk out.

''Miss O'Neill?'' Ethan questioned.

Caitlin stopped and turned back around ''yes?'' .

''Save a horse, ride a cowboy, why ride your horse when you can ride me?'' he smirked, winking.

As soon as the last word left his mouth she turned around fist clenched and connected it with the end of his nose, sending him flying back down the chair.

''Because my horse can make me scream'' she snapped, turned back on her heel and stamped out past Sherlock, who was stood there smirking.

_Rate and review? _

_Don't be negative, It's a bit of fun and a stress relief for me, don't ruin it for me, keep the vibe positive!_


End file.
